


The Stolen Knight

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren is raised by Snoke, Legends references, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Kylo Ren was raised by Snoke from a young age?





	1. Poe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for suggesting the opening chapter!

The cantina was full of too much noise. 

That was one of Kylo Ren’s observations even as he entered the cantina, sans mask. There was something about having the mask off that he found almost disorienting. Snoke had said that he had to leave the mask off to blend in with the other patrons, but it didn’t exactly make it better. He felt almost naked without it, and he hated the feeling. 

He was supposed to meet his contact in this cantina. Of course he was. He just needed to find the man —

It was pushing through the crowd that he accidentally bumped into someone. As Kylo took a closer look at him, he couldn’t help but feel at least a little jealous. This man had almost classically handsome features. More than that, so delicate that they were beautiful. 

Kylo was almost tempted to snap back at the man who bumped into him, but he knew he had to disguise his temper for the sake of the undercover mission. Even if that was something he really could not do right now...

He envied the stranger’s beauty. Stars willing, he could do with some of his own. 

“You okay?” the stranger said, and even his voice was pleasant to listen to. 

“I am.” Kylo had to admit that he was pleasantly surprised. He couldn’t recall the last time someone actually showed concern for him, even over something this minor. 

Yes. Minor was what it was. Honestly. 

“I didn’t see you there.” The man was calm, considerate, and that Kylo couldn’t help but be impressed by. “Sorry."

”It’s no issue,” Kylo said. 

“You look like you’re in a hurry,” the stranger said. “You all right?”

”Yes. Thank you."

Kylo met with his contact. It was a quick tip-off on where to find the traitor. No more, no less. It was once he left his shadowy corner, though, that he got disoriented. All that chatter, all those different thoughts, jumbling together...

“You looking for someone?”

The stranger again. 

“I was,” said Kylo. “Now I just need to get out of here.”

”Right.”

”I’m...not fond of crowds,” Kylo finally said. 

“I can imagine,” said the stranger. “It’s pretty noisy in here. You lost?”

”A little bit.” Kylo Ren would never admit that he was lost easily, but it seemed at least in this situation he had to admit it. Admitting things was never easy. 

“Can’t say I blame you,” said the stranger. “Nar Shaddaa’s a pretty rough place.” A beat. “I’m Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron.”

Kylo had to think up an alias quickly. In the end, he said, “I’m Jacen.”

”It’s good to meet you, Jacen. Be careful out there. Nar Shaddaa’s a rough place.”

”I’ll be all right,” Kylo said, “But thank you.”

He couldn’t say he was used to being worried for. Not like this, at least. 

“No problem.”

And even later, when Kylo returned to his ship, he couldn’t help but feel a sort of feeling that he doubted he had felt before. It was a light feeling, a giddy feeling, that brought a smile to his lips that others who knew Kylo Ren full well would not have expected. 

 


	2. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo meets with Snoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

By the time that Kylo Ren reached Snoke, he was wearing the helmet this time. He didn’t want to reveal his emotions to Snoke. There was something about it that felt personal, that felt like it couldn’t just be told to Snoke or anyone else, for that matter. Something that felt precious. 

Even heading onto the Star Destroyer the  _Supremacy_ , Kylo was still amazed with how simply large it was. It was massive, majestic, some sort of king amongst the stars. He reported to Snoke, who sat on his throne, dressed in gold robes, a leftover from his days as the First Jedi. 

Snoke didn’t really talk about his days as the First Jedi, but sometimes, Kylo swore that he could pick up impressions and scenes. His battle against the terrorist Venkar, for example. The student that gave him his scars. Things of that nature. In the throne room, Lieutenant General Hux stood, and Kylo had to keep from letting his anger rise. Hux was twenty-five, and as smug as anyone that Kylo had ever met. Hux wanted to become Emperor of the galaxy one day, being the narcissist that he was, and that gave him an additional strike as far as Kylo was concerned. Who could even think of betraying the Supreme Leader, after all? 

Kylo, at least, couldn’t fathom it. 

Snoke spoke as Kylo knelt before him. “Well,” he rumbled, “How went your endeavors?”

”I found the location of the traitor,” Kylo Ren said. “They’re on Manaan, apparently.”

”Excellent. Although,” Snoke said, “I sense there may be something more.”

“Yes, do tell,” Hux sneered. “What could trip up the mighty Kylo Ren?”

It took all of Kylo’s self-control not to choke him.

“Enough, Lieutenant General,” Snoke said coldly. “Leave us. This is between me and Kylo Ren.”

Hux obeyed, though Kylo could swear that he was emanating smugness on the way out. 

“There’s a reason I leave such a rabid cur in a position of power,” Snoke said. “A cur’s weakness, properly exploited, can make a sharp tool.”

Rabid cur wasn’t the appropriate descriptor for  Lieutenant General Hux. Idiot, maybe. Tool, maybe. Narcissistic, definitely. 

Snoke’s lips twitched, and he said, “A narcissist he may be, but a useful tool he makes. And he will never become Emperor. Not if I have anything to say about it. So tell me of this pilot of yours.”

Snoke, as always, had a talent for reading others’ thoughts. 

“I met him on Nar Shaddaa,” Kylo said. “He seemed...charming enough.”

Snoke settled back on his throne. “Interesting,” he said. “You’re...fascinated with this pilot, Kylo Ren?”

”Well...” 

“Take care not to develop feelings for him,” Snoke said. “It will only destroy you, in more ways than one.”

Kylo could believe that much. After all, one of the Supreme Leader’s scars was the death of his wife, Arien. Kylo could sense he had never fully recovered from it. It was one of those things, though, that said volumes about the Supreme Leader and what he had endured. 

"I will not,” Kylo said. 

And he could only hope that he could keep that promise. 

 


End file.
